


迷情5

by fyy0105



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyy0105/pseuds/fyy0105





	迷情5

实验楼顶楼的会议室里。  
项目组全体学生在开会。  
组长学姐总结上一阶段成果，然后布置接下来的任务。  
沈巍抱着手坐在长桌顶端旁听。  
角落里的赵云澜闷着头在本子上写写画画。

上次跟沈巍虚虚一发之后，他很郁闷。  
他再也没底气说自己是彻头彻尾的直男了。  
而且一看到沈巍，就浑身不自在。  
上课也不敢抬头。  
还好沈巍最近忙，没再找他。

“老师，您看怎么办？”  
沈巍出席邻城的一个学术论坛，需要带一名助理。  
组里大家手上的事很多，学姐为这个征求沈巍意见。  
沈巍挥挥手：“项目的事更重要，你随便排个人跟着我就行了…”  
学姐略有为难，环顾会场。  
赵云澜好死不死抬起头撞上了她的视线。  
“赵云澜，就你！”  
又转头问沈巍：“老师，行吗…”  
沈巍推一下眼镜，神色没什么大起伏：“可以。”

要跟沈巍一起出差3天2夜。  
赵云澜忙着办请假手续，忙着去看看妈妈，忙着把大庆送到宠物店寄养，忙着整理行李。  
似乎忙起来就没那么紧张了。  
他偷偷准备了一盒套套，虽然还不知道沈巍肯不肯戴。

沈巍问清了赵云澜的住处，当天早上开车来接他。  
赵云澜下楼就看到那辆BMW7系黑焰，内敛又藏不住锋芒的样子，车如其人。  
赵云澜坐上副驾，先是假装看会议流程，再是假装看窗外风景。  
沈巍专心致志开车。  
赵云澜偷偷打量他肌肉紧绷的宽肩，和咄咄逼人的侧脸轮廓。  
他穿着白衬衣，鼓起的二头肌处戴着一圈精致的袖箍。  
他的手松松地把着方向盘，很自如的样子。  
是的。这个人永远对一切事情运筹帷幄。  
天才，说的就是沈巍这种人。  
有一次，组长让赵云澜做经费报销。  
一大沓发票，赵云澜分门别类粘了半天。  
正准备拿计算器算总额。  
沈巍从旁边经过，拿起来翻了一遍，就告诉了他数字！  
似乎很乐于看到赵云澜崇拜的目光，接着他就把每一类别的数额也报了出来！

“看够了没？”  
赵云澜听到沈巍促狭的问语，赶紧把视线收回。  
假装看前方的道路。  
沈巍心情忽然特别好。  
也许赵云澜自己都没意识到，他的目光粘着在沈巍身上的时间，已经越来越长。

沈巍是会议的特邀嘉宾，他的演讲在最后压轴。  
之前只需听其他专家的论述。  
赵云澜毕竟只是大二，很多专业的东西似懂非懂。  
直听得昏昏欲睡。  
沈巍敲他的头不许他睡，轻声把关键处讲解给他听。  
赵云澜确实有茅塞顿开的感觉。  
就是被沈巍的气息拂过的那只耳朵，隐隐发烫。

晚上是专家们的餐会，安排在一个高档法餐厅的包厢。  
沈巍与他们寒暄，介绍赵云澜的时侯说：“我的学生。”  
沈巍没有坐在赵云澜旁边，吃了一会有点担心地朝他那边看。  
赵云澜举止得体，小口小口喝着洋葱汤。  
噢，他差点忘了。  
赵云澜本来也是养尊处优的富家子弟，受过很好的家庭教育。

回到酒店，电梯里沈巍就搂住了赵云澜的腰。  
他之前从没这样过。  
在陌生的城市，就放肆起来。  
进了房间，沈巍从旅行包里找出一个袋子递给赵云澜：“按说明书用，洗干净点。”  
是灌肠的东西。  
赵云澜脸发烫，捏了捏拳头，闷头拿来进了卫生间。  
大概弄了一个小时。

沈巍换了件浴袍，坐在床上看材料。  
见他出来，目光灼热。  
赵云澜跑去吧台喝了点水。  
又去行李那边不知道在翻找什么。  
窸窸窣窣，磨磨唧唧。  
沈巍也不戳穿他，就静静等着。  
赵云澜终于磨蹭够了，挪到床边，背对沈巍远远地坐着。  
他不知道自己这个样子更让沈巍欲火中烧。  
一把把他拉倒在床上。  
赵云澜喊起来：“关灯！关灯！”  
沈巍才不理他，翻身覆上去。  
两人的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起。

赵云澜被吻得缺氧，头晕目眩。  
再睁开眼睛时，发现自己浴袍被解开，沈巍在舔他的一边乳头。  
沈巍已经一丝不挂。  
赵云澜懵懵懂懂地扫视他宽阔的肩膀、肌肉结实的胸膛。  
还有紧致的腹部。  
然后目光停在他那硬挺发红的阴茎上。  
他感觉自己嘴里在冒口水。  
靠！  
接着他浑身一下子绷紧了。  
沈巍将他大腿打开，抚摸着他的大腿内侧。  
他没出息地立刻硬了！

沈巍的视线在他身上徘徊，升腾的欲望让眼神迷离。  
他让赵云澜翻了个身趴好。  
揉捏抚摩着他的臀部。  
赵云澜把脸埋在枕头里喘气。  
忽然感觉到有什么濡湿柔软的东西挨上了他的臀部。  
意识到那是什么的赵云澜不由自主想回头，被沈巍控住了腰身。  
“你的屁股好看。”  
天呐，这是从沈巍嘴里说出来的话吗？！  
他还来不及思考，沈巍已经咬上他的臀瓣。  
更刺激的在后面！  
沈巍的嘴唇凑上他后穴的褶皱处，开始吮吸！  
赵云澜的大脑立刻缴械投降。  
沈巍有多洁癖他是知道的，手被陌生人蹭到一下都会狠狠皱眉回去搓洗的那种。  
沈巍用舌头顶上去，在他的后穴周围摩划，然后慢慢用力舔了一道。  
赵云澜直接呻吟起来。  
他的大腿不受控制似的主动张得更开。

沈巍用拇指把他进一步掰开，舌头缓缓攻入他的体内。  
舌尖对准正中一下下地轻戳，令括约肌展开。  
书卷气十足的沈巍做着这种事，真的太违和、太下流了！  
赵云澜感觉灵魂已出窍！  
他咬紧嘴唇才能控制自己不叫出来。  
他血脉喷张、阴茎坚挺。

沈巍把他捞成了跪趴的姿势。  
他双腿大大张开，脑袋垂着。  
“舒服吗？”沈巍问他。  
赵云澜喘着粗气，脸红得能滴血。  
没有回答，却把下半身往后耸到沈巍嘴边。  
配合对方用舌头操他的动作。  
他的后穴好敏感。  
已经一开一合、一紧一松地想找硬东西夹住。

沈巍继续动作。  
那要命的舌头每侵入一次，都在试图进入他体内更深处。  
赵云澜浑身颤抖，脸埋在枕头里闷闷呜咽。  
似乎快到高潮，却又到达不了。  
难受极了。  
他心里有一个想法：还要更多。

沈巍抽身远离。  
赵云澜一边喘气一边等待着。  
然后就感觉到几根黏糊糊的手指在后穴轻按打圈。  
沈巍把手指戳了进去，先是一根，再是一根，在他体内叉开一下抽出去。  
扩张了一会儿。  
赵云澜听到撕安全套包装纸的声音。  
此时此刻，他居然不紧张了。  
他身体好空虚，阴茎好硬。

沈巍把赵云澜翻过来面朝上躺着，抽过一个枕头垫在他臀下。  
赵云澜眼睛水汽氤氲，但还是觉得灯光刺眼。  
“关灯…”他求沈巍。  
“没空！”  
沈巍到他腿间找好位置，一点点开始进入他体内。  
赵云澜感觉后穴被用力绷扯，痛如火燎。  
他的肠壁被入侵物强行撑开了。  
“啊！”赵云澜疼到呼着气大喊。  
他抓着沈巍的双臂，大腿抖个不停。

沈巍深深吸进一口气，凭意志力在等待着赵云澜适应。  
赵云澜眼皮颤抖，嘴巴张开剧烈地喘息着。  
沈巍已经完全进入，他觉得自己是被刺穿了。  
但诡异的是，随着身体被撑开到极限，快感紧随而至。  
他感觉自己被填满了，体内含着沈巍的阴茎，终于没有那种不上不下的空虚。  
性爱真的是难以诠释的东西！

“好了吗？”沈巍啄吻他脸颊。  
“唔…”也不知是好还是不好。  
沈巍开始抽送。  
奇怪而强烈的快感一波波涌来。  
沈巍的阴茎用力戳上了他的前列腺，赵云澜大喊出声！  
他的手指都掐进沈巍肩膀里！  
老天！这是什么感觉！  
随着沈巍一下下结实的抽插，赵云澜口齿不清地呢喃，发出忘情的叫声。  
其实痛感还没消散。  
只是感官都已集中在汹涌的快感上。  
沈巍倾身下来，一边肆无忌惮地冲刺，一边亲吻并啃咬赵云澜的脖子和肩膀。  
赵云澜感到自己正在融化，阴茎颤动着流出前液滴在腹部。  
他的腹部在收紧，后穴开始有节奏地收缩。  
他的呼吸，他的理智都在蒸发。  
他哀声沉吟，手指深抠进沈巍的手臂：“啊！我不能…我不能…”  
“你可以的。”沈巍的龟头在赵云澜前列腺上狠狠地一碾，用手锁住赵云澜的胯部，“射出来！”  
于是赵云澜射了，无上的极乐侵袭全身，他整个人都震颤着。  
沈巍在他体内又重重冲撞几下后，低吼着伏在他身上释放出来。  
赵云澜绵软地瘫在沈巍身下，他的呼吸还没有匀定，身体在高潮的余波里微微发抖。


End file.
